


超能力战士AU

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu





	1. Chapter 1

“那个”Nero来了。即使他失去了右手，但仍是前线不可缺少的巨大战力。这次回到后方基地据说是为了更换最新型的战斗义肢。

整个餐厅的人都在窃窃私语，嘈杂的音量足以令半年前的V暴走。但是现在不会了，所以他只是安静地坐在窗边的位子上，毫无胃口地搅拌已经开始冷却的汤。

“嘿，你需要补充能量，大小姐。”Griffon探头在他耳边说。

V挥挥手，把立在自己肩头的幻象驱散。那有着利爪的猛禽怪笑了一声，烟消云散。他换了只手撑着自己没啥肉的下巴，视线挪到窗外绿油油的树叶上。

餐厅里的嘈杂声停了一瞬，然后变得更大了。这令V有些后悔答应Kyrie的要求到餐厅来，还是在房间里吃更好。反正自己是“重症病患”，不用另付送餐到房的劳务费。Shadow爬上了双人沙发，把毛茸茸但是凉悠悠的大脑袋钻进V的怀里。V闭着眼睛揉了揉它的耳朵。不能怪他对Griffon和Shadow态度迥异，臭鸟实在是聒噪，经常吵得他头疼。

餐具发出叮叮当当的声响，有人落座在他对面，拖走了自己已经冷掉的食物，换上了热的。

V睁开眼睛，今天众人讨论的主角正坐在自己对面，埋头吃换过去的食物。“Nero，好久不见。”

蓝眼银发的男人对着他笑，嘴角还挂着一滴汤汁。“嗨，V！你好，Shadow。好久不见。”

大猫咕噜了一声，柔韧的尾巴在桌子底下友好地扫了扫Nero的膝盖。V不知该高兴还是生气，在Nero面前他根本无法掩饰自己的情绪，因为这几个家伙在情绪表达上非常直接。他低头喝了一勺汤，被烫得吐了吐舌尖。一杯冰激凌被推了过来，里头只有小小的一个球。

“不可以贪凉。”

V瞪着那个小小的巧克力冰激凌球，最终还是一勺一勺吃掉了。他似乎终于从这个冰冰凉甜蜜蜜的零食里获得了食欲，青翠的菜叶不苦了，煎牛肉不腥了，肉汤不腻了。

Nero总是比他吃得快。剪短了头发的男人专注地看着他认真吃饭，一只脚一直在底下放肆地勾缠着他的小腿。脸皮也厚了很多呢，拿着纸巾伸长了手越过小小的桌子去给对面的人擦嘴的举动放以前，那是打死也做不出来的。那时候，怕是心里头想想都会脸红。“吃好了？”看看，现在不仅不脸红，还笑得很自然。

“嗯。”V暗自打了个饱嗝，有点吃多了。

“喂，帮我们收一下。谢谢。”Nero随便叫了个邻桌的人，也不管那个突然被众多年轻战士视为偶像的人点名的家伙到底是多么面红耳赤结结巴巴，拉起V的手就走。

还记得要道谢嘛。V轻轻地回握住那只掌心温热的手，没让Shadow挤到两个人之间。那大猫蹭了蹭V的小腿，消散了。

他们一路上都没说话。Nero握紧了V的手，目不斜视地往前走。V也不问要去哪儿，安静地跟着他。两个人都是基地里出了名的，一个是因为一家老小都战斗力爆表还不咋听指挥，一个是因为容易暴走破坏性大。现在两个不稳定因素手牵手地走在一起，维护队的人心脏都要炸了。

事实上这只是一个很平凡的下午，没有怒怼长官也没有能力暴走。Nero特意拐去大食堂捉住一只落单的V，只是想让他陪自己去武装研发部找Nico维护升级义肢。基地的清理维护过程是断开精神链接的，根本不疼，但是V不知道。Nero不告诉他，也不让Nico告诉他。这个大男孩享受沐浴在V柔软心疼的目光之下，真是撒娇的别样方式。

V全程都握着Nero的左手，两只手一起把长着茧子的手整个包覆起来，时不时安慰地轻抚。他此时此刻的各项指标都出奇地平稳，扣在他腕上的手环忠实地监测着，将数据同步到Kyrie所在的医疗部。

“装哪个？”Nico已经对这俩连体婴似的状态见怪不怪，将最新的义肢目录给Nero看。

这不过是走过场，他们都知道Nero会选哪个。对接神经的时候Nero闷哼了一声，V的手抖了抖，但是Nero抓着他呢，没事的。

告别Nico，他们就没什么特别的事了。两个特殊病患又手牵手地在路上溜溜达达，最后摸回了V的房间。Nero将V抵在门上，凑得极近，锁上门锁，摁开门框旁的紧急联络专线，“Kyrie。”

“Nero？发生什么事了吗？”温柔的女医师问。

Nero蓝色的眼睛紧盯着V，“我要吻他了。”

Kyrie了然地笑起来，“嗯，我知道了。但是出门之前记得戴回去。”

松开按钮，Nero猛地亲吻上一直诱惑了自己好几个小时的丰唇，一手扯掉V手腕上的手环扔到地上。那小小的玩意儿亮起信号断开的红灯，在逐渐响起的喘息声中闪烁个不停。

他们状似凶狠地挤在门口亲吻了许久，唇舌交缠间情欲浮动。Nero一边剥V的衣服一边咬着对方柔软的耳垂，“怎么瘦了这么多？”他揉捏着几乎没什么脂肪的腰身，微凉的义肢引起V阵阵战栗。

V大口喘着气，摸索着扯开Nero的裤腰，“我……吃不下……”

Nero从喉咙里发出笑声，他沿着脖子的线条往下舔，停留在肩窝里啃咬吸吮。“我不在你就不好好吃东西。怎么办？”他双手用力，把V抱起来，右手裹着一股凉意就往股缝里探。这个任性的家伙全身上下估计就屁股上有那么点肉，紧实挺翘，将那个甜蜜得小口包得紧紧的。

V没答话，他整个挂在Nero高热的肉体之上，被对方轻易入侵了脆弱的入口。新装的义肢光滑微凉，柔韧的外包材料有些诡异，不容置疑地开拓着紧致的甬道，那两根插入的指头甚至在分泌什么湿滑的液体。

“我要带你一起走，V。”Nero插入了更多的手指，然后换入自己的阴茎。他用力地一插到底，因为被吸吮而发出畅快的呻吟声。他开始抽动，一下一下重重地撞入最深处。“跟我走吧，我才能好好照顾你。”

“嗯……他们……他们不会，同意的……”V弓起身，因为过深的撞击流下眼泪。“轻点，你，轻点。”

“没人能阻止我们。”Nero托住V的大腿，将他抵在门上，撞得木质门板发出砰砰闷响。“谁敢说不，我就砍了他。”

V抓紧短短的银发，夹紧腿间精壮的腰身，扭动着吟叫。“好，我跟你走。Nero，Nero，用力……啊啊，再，再用力些！”

第一个高潮来得很快又剧烈。V哭着咬破了Nero的嘴角，因为久违的性爱而虚软无力。Nero在淡淡的血腥气味里纠缠他的舌头，将那爱动不动的软肉勾进嘴里吸吮舔弄。

“你变大了？”V说，“撑得我好胀。”

Nero按住他的腰，抱着他倒进床里，揉捏他无力地搭在自己腰上的大腿。掌下的皮肤光滑柔嫩，因为他高潮时用力的掌握而发红泛肿。“不喜欢？”

黑发的男人缓慢地抬起屁股从Nero身上起来，侧躺在旁边。“我想你。”他伸手轻抚Nero的脸，凑上去亲吻他。

“我也是。”Nero吻过被咬肿的嘴唇，湿漉漉的脸颊，凸起的锁骨，挺立的乳头，明晰的肋骨，平坦的小腹……

经历过刚刚的急躁和粗鲁，他此刻温柔而甜蜜。他分开恋人的双腿，在白皙的内侧留下高热的粉色痕迹。那微肿的穴口吐着白色的体液，毫无抵抗地迎接他再次的侵入。他缓慢地抽插，次次碾过那甜蜜的腺体，引得V轻轻地哼叫。“还觉得胀吗？”他故意用鼻尖去蹭弄微肿的乳尖，却不去关照高翘起哭兮兮的下身。

V有些生气，报复般地伸手捏了一把Nero的乳头，立刻就被重重的一撞酥软了骨头。“别逗我了……”他扭着腰，抱住对方的肩背服了软。

“不着急，我们还有很多时间。”Nero握紧身下的躯体，又深又重地顶撞起来。那高热的肠肉食髓知味地纠缠上来，吸吮着裹紧了他。V高高低低哼叫，摇着屁股要他到更深的地方去。他低低地呻吟出声，简直要将身下这个人揉进自己的心脏里去。

他们又在浴缸里做了一回，跪趴在热水里的V像只海妖一样惑人心智，他哭着求着，将Nero的精液吸出来，实在被操的发软了又撒着娇要Nero抱着自己。他翕张着嘴唇，吐露出淫糜的爱语，引得Nero亲吻他千遍万遍。Nero亲着舔着那人身上墨色的纹身，要着对方自己掰开了紧实弹性的屁股将射进去的精液排出来，紧接着又射了更多进去。

一直到他们都累了，疲乏得连呻吟都感到喉咙发疼，两个人这才随便换了张干净的床单，四肢纠缠着睡下。


	2. Chapter 2

被频频落到脸上的亲吻吵醒，V伸手捂住Nero凑过来的嘴，迷迷糊糊地说，“我还没刷牙。”

“你不嫌弃我就行。”拉开V软绵绵的手，Nero急吼吼地亲下来，一条大腿已经卡入身下人的腿间，忽轻忽重地磨蹭。

V乖乖张开腿，让Nero整个腰身嵌进来，那根滚烫硬直的玩意儿直挺挺地戳入股缝里没羞没躁地蹭起来，引得昨天晚上就被肏熟的后穴隐隐发烫。“嗯……你怎么又……”

“欠着三年的份儿呢，昨天那点怎么够……”说着，Nero熟门熟路地插了两根手指头进去，义肢里的液体仿佛总也用不完，很快就搅得本就松软的甬道又湿又滑。

原本就还带着蒙蒙的睡意，现在又被直扑而上的情欲烧得更加意识混沌。V软作一滩，由着Nero将他揉捏成各种姿势，深深地肏进来。那孽根仿佛真是因为这三年的离别而异常坚挺似的，直将他整个撑满了还不够，向着更深处一个劲地顶。Nero还手嘴不闲地在他脖颈和胸前又舔又揉，在红痕斑斑的皮肤上层叠地留下更多的痕迹，仿佛给自己的所有物做标记似的。

“你，你别……那里……太深了……”V喘着气儿，在呻吟的间歇艰难地说。

那进攻不断的男人变本加厉地将他翻过来抱怀里，顶弄得更用力，“受得了，别怕。”

V拿他没办法，只能浑身软绵绵地倒在他怀里被肏得直哭，倒是下方那小嘴依然吸得紧紧的，Nero射了多少都乖乖吞进去舍不得流出来。

Nero，单兵评分高达SS的年青一代神话，回到后方总基地三天，两天半都耗在V的屋子里，用餐全靠食堂送过去。鉴于V在基地的赫赫恶名，不熟的人没一个会猜他们在里头搞得昏天黑地，只以为大佬是回来帮忙搞定这个动不动就暴走导致基地区域性瘫痪的麻烦人物。

“你居然真的搞到许可了！”Nico吹了个惊讶的口哨。她给Nero准备了一个箱子，里面装着8款新研制的战斗型义肢，还有一块记录使用情况的芯片。“我还挺舍不得V走，他在，那群傻逼就没精力天天盯着我。”

“少炸两次他们就不会老盯着你了。”Nero接过箱子，“这个怎么补充精油？”

“啧，用得真快。需要把手掌这个地方打开，要装不同的精油的话需要先用清洗剂清洗。”

“那你清洗剂也给我些。”

“箱子第二层有。”

“谢啦。”

“你乖乖把实装数据给我带回来就算是道谢了。”

“没问题。”

告别Nico，Nero又去了医疗部。V在接受最后一次检测，Kyrie对他的状态非常满意。

“这是饯别礼。”女医师将一个黑色的手环递给V，“我在铆钉里放了救急用的药，劲有些大，轻易别用。”

V乖乖称是，戴到手上。

她又从柜子里取出银色的手杖，“还有这个，现在物归原主。”

V接过来，只觉得有些熟悉，又仿佛很陌生。他曾经用这根看似普通的银杖插进多少敌人的躯体结束他们的生命，现在回想起来惘若隔世。

“你的身体机能现在正处于巅峰，很快就能适应战斗的日子。况且，有Nero在，你的精神状况也不用我们担心。”

“谢谢你，Kyrie。我会保护好他的。”Nero揽住V，保证地对Kyrie说。

Kyrie笑着看了他一眼，“叔叔们都还好吗？”

“很好。Dante现在对我爸寸步不离，偶尔压不住了两个人会打一架。”

“Dante叔叔还是少摄入一些糖分比较好，Vergil叔叔的身体指标每次都比他高一点。”

“管不住的啦，他半夜起床偷吃的事儿都干得出来。”

“下次轮休你帮我押他回来，他非常需要彻底的身体检查。”

“没问题。”

“要平安回来啊，”Kyrie拥抱两个青年，“你们俩都是。”

“我们一定会把Mundus彻底打败，结束这场战争。”为Credo报仇。

“嗯。我相信你们。”

两个青年离开的时候依然手牵着手。阳光落在他们身上，他们相视的时候总会向对方露出微笑。有若隐若现的三个阴影在他们身侧，像守护灵一样陪着他们。


	3. Chapter 3

“Nero，地下室的入口在你左手边控制台后面。”Lady在耳机里引路。

Dante脚步急切，沾满碎肉烂肠的靴子踩过血泊溅起无数血花，他轰破控制台后面用以伪装的地板，一道密码门出现在他们面前。

“你们身上的武器无法打破这道门，让我黑进去。”

Nero从兜里掏出芯片大小的破解终端安上去，门开了，大约耗费了5分钟。

“你们必须抓紧时间，十分钟之内Urizen就会赶回来。”

Dante当先冲了进去。

绿幽幽的灯光令走廊里充满了不祥的气氛，但是Trish已经确认过地堡里的人都被Mundus调出去了，走廊里也没有设置任何机关。他们全速冲过诡秘的走廊，进入到冰冷蓝色的实验室内。

Vergil就在那儿，闭着眼睛浸泡在巨大透明的密封器皿里，仿佛一尊人造的神明。无数的管道连接在器皿的底座，监测着他的身体数据。

“该怎么打开？”Nero问。

“芯片，我试试能不能破解。”

Nero拿出另一个破解终端，正打算装上去，一道诡秘的攻击仿佛破开虚空一般突然出现在他手边，将他们最后一块破解芯片击成碎片。“什么人？！”能将精神力凝聚到击碎实物的地步，Trish的消息里为什么没有提起过？

一个瘦削的年轻人仿佛是从阴影里降临一般，从墙角里走出来。他抬起手里的银杖，一头虚幻的黑豹发出怒吼声就要扑向Dante——正在此时，器皿中的Vergil睁开了眼睛。那头黑豹猛地消失了，年轻人看向Vergil，静静地放下了手。

“Vergil！”Dante和Nero并未放松警惕，但是Vergil看过来的视线并未包含任何战意。

年轻人默默地走过来，对他们手中的武器视若无睹，而是不怎么熟练地开始在控制台上操作起来。

器皿里的液体被排干，玻璃罩升了起来。Vergil跪在光滑冰冷的底座上呕吐出许多掺杂血丝的涎液，甚至无法自己站立。Dante冲上去，脱下外衣给他披上。

“赶紧走，别耽搁了！”Lady在频道里催促。

Dante扛起Vergil就要往外冲。Nero看了一眼那个站在原地没动的年轻人，他绿色的眼睛像是知晓自己即将被丢弃一样盯着Vergil，“Dante！这个人？”

“他身上可能有追踪器，我们不能带着他。”

年轻人勾了勾嘴角，安静地微微低下头。那头先前出现过的黑豹又聚形出来，偎依在他脚边，蹭了蹭他的小腿，仿佛在安慰他。“可是——”

“带上他。”Vergil嘶哑地说，他又咳出一些血丝，喘着气在Dante肩头脸色如霜。“Nero，带上他一起走。”

那年轻人猛地抬起头来，欣喜地看着Vergil。他毫无抵抗地任由Nero将自己像扛一袋马铃薯一样把自己扛在肩上，视线一直紧紧的锁在Vergil身上。

一行四人畅通无阻地离开这个隐藏在荒漠中的据点，完美躲过Urizen浩荡回防的部队，全须全尾地回到车上。


End file.
